This invention relates generally to the field of light wave transmission and distribution systems and more particularly to a system in which at least one optical transmitter is used to distribute television programming or the like to a plurality of receivers through light conducting fibers.
Systems such as that generally described are known and involve the utilization of a connection plug or coupling which serves to connect an incoming light conducting fiber to a plurality of outgoing light conducting fibers. Such systems do not use any optical focusing devices, however, and as a consequence there occurs at the coupling a loss of at least some portion of light energy being transmitted.
To avoid this loss and to provide a light distribution system in which virtually all of the total light energy emitted from the transmitter is utilized are among thre principle aims of the present invention.